War of heaven and Hell on earth
by AngelJudia
Summary: This is a story of the ending of earth that was coming before the time was taken. The heavens searched for the heros that would save the world but the leader still out there they found in the likes of a women by the name of Laura. She now is forced to fa


She reached a sigh of relife as she entered back threw the window and landed gently to the groud. Her mind raced with thought of who was she back there it was as if the world was her ground and she marked it with ever defince as thought she know what to do. She looked at her hands in fear and then she looked over to the chair that Eric was in and notice that he was no longer there. Her mind worried ith that thought but her body aimed fort he bed as she sat there and looked down at the mangled covers. her wings vanished as she layed the ice blue blade to the bed and gazed over it. trying to capture some thought of it's realitly and relizing that it was the realitly her mind flowed with nothing thought s as she then swept her fingues gentle over the smooth surface of the blade. As she did it seemed to sooth her interthought and put her body at rest. The blade itself seemed to be giving off and power of a spirit that rested the young women to sleep. By the next morning she awoke to the smeel of beakfast and the bird cherping form outside. She then heard the steps of someone coming to her room, she glanced down at the sword and then placed her hand over it as it vanished , she jumped slightly as her mother come threw the doors announcing " good morning sun shine. Are you ok? You look as thought you saw a ghost." Her mother looked concern at her daughter as she daughter searched for the words to say. " No no..mom I just had a bad dream. that is all." Her mother knew there was somtihng more but didn't persue the though and said with concern, " Oh ok baby... but if there was any thing wrong you would tell me right?" Laura looked at her mother and smiled, "Of course." Her mother smiled back the contunied to say, " Eric left early this morning. he had a call, and he said he would be back later. i have to go and check on you father and see how he is. Oh honey will you be ok here?" Laura looked over at her mother and smiled soflty. " Of course I will don;t worry mom. Evertihng will be ok." her mother layed her beakfast on her bed and huged her daurghter tightly then left. Laura looked over at the food and began to take a bit of the food. She gazed down at the food that she bit into and then continued to eat she wondered what happeend to Eric last night? Where was he when she had returned? Her mind raced with these thought before the door bell rang. She grabbed her robe then walked down stairs to the door and opened it it see the angel gather. He smiled politly. " Good morning Mrs. Markus." She shook her head and smiled back, " Good morning Mr. Lewis. What brings you here?" He bowd his head and asked, " May i come in?" Larua moved from the door entrance to allow him in. He walked in and took off his coat and hung then on the coat rack. " You have a lovely home here." Se looked at him and knodded. " This is a lovley home isn't it..." He looked at her oddly. " Are you saying this isn't your home?" She looked at him and giggled slightly. " Oh no, It's just new... I just moved here not to long ago...It is all so sudden for me." He looke into her eyes and smiled. " I see...your really new at this... you must have not been out for a time." She gazed over at him and began to tell him, " Lewis I havent been out of the hospital for more then a day... from last night... I was brought here by Eric..." Befre she could finish he said quickly, " Eric...the son to the Lady of Herico. This is his house?..." He griped is fist and looked down to the table. " Laura looked over at him confussed. " Lewis...did..I..." he stoped her, " Larua...you did nothing... you don't even know what is going on. But last night when you took the sword it was like you know all along what to do...You became our leader... for hope...The darkness came sooner then was expected... noone knew...it was going to happen so soon.. but the royal family...as soon as word got out that they knew chaos in the light began to sep. Everone seemed to lose hope. I had promised to help.. But even if I could... " Laura got up and looked at him as she began to speak, " Your not who you said you where either...are you?" Lewis looked up to her and then back down. He then forced himself up from the chair and then to the door, but before he left he looked back to her and said with a bit of sarrow. " Lraur I'm sorry..." After that he walked out from the door and closed it. She stood there for the moment. She was lost in a internal battle that she knew nothing about and lost in the world that begged for mercy. She found herself screaming for help with out a voice. Her head spinned and her body cried out. She was lost.

**_Chapter 2_**

_**The Secret Worlds**_

Larua sat on the window seal of the living room and marveled at the wordl before her. The warm summer sun's beams danced merrly over her delicat skin. and shined in her soft amber hair. The children played outside with laugher and life as the blue bird chirped in the bath. She smiled softly as she watched this bring peace to her heart and power to her soul. She looked over them and thought. So this is want it is for. The children to have a place to play, And the birds a place to bath, also the wormth of the sun... how can I forget the sun...Maybe this is the end of the world?...but why isn't anything going right..? why do I feel like someone...or somthing isn't telling me the whole truth...Are they just playing with life?...Someone please tell me the truth..." Just as she said this her sword appeared with flaming blue light. She jumped back surprised as the flame grew brighter, enclosing her eyes into a trans of amazment as she reached her hand out with out fear and took hold of the fears blade as it swung her into another world another time and place. she was now standing in a meting room where two worlds would meet and discouse terms of power and agreement. There she saw the Lady and then to the other side she say the dark Master Harugo. The learder of the darkness. She could barely make out the words as she hessitated to go forward. her blade flashed a lighter blue, as thought it was saying it was ok. She steped forward hearing the words of the two worlds. " lady Karum we had a agreement. You would sacrifise your right to the world in oder to repay your sons det for killing my men." The Lady looked at the Harugo and thought for the moment. " Master Harugo I made no promise of such. If you prusue this matter we will fight back and we will not give in." The dark master folded his hands in a gentlmen's maner shifting his eyes from side to side her then raised his hands to his mouth. His eyes became darker and his voice not so gentle. Just in that time he stood forcfully and said with a vingful voice. " If it is war you seek then it is war you will have. The humans will suffer for your lies and there will be no more agreements. this is a promise I will make. You will not expect my coming. The great leaders of the havens where silent and fearful for the human race. There mind raced with the thoughts of what to do. Just then the lady of the councel rasied up and looked at the window where eather was in clear view of her eyes. She said gentley, " we will find the mortal who can handle the blade...and force them into battle.. with other mortals...our home will be the refudge for those they rescue. But as for you my son. You will fight with them. This is your doings." The young man bowed to his mother and walked out. One of the men stepped forward asking her in courosity. " My lady how can we force the morals innto such a battle that they didn't even cause?" She turned head slightly and glanced over at him with thought. " It is there earth...we will only give refudge.. and that is it.. no more questions. We must get started. At the end of her words the sword's blazing blue flamed up surrounding Laura in it light bringing her to the deeps of the darkness where th dark master rested. There she saw the man who was by her side when the sword became in powered. her voice softy said..." lewis...are you...? She stoped to listen to the words of the dark master, and the young man. " father attacking the earth will do nothing for the Lady Herico. She cares nothing for the earth or the humans that rest there. Our fight will be invane." His father looked to him and smiled. " My son I'm impressed with your love for these mortals...but it is not for them I made this choose but for your kind.. it is time we raise form the ashes of darkness... and pass it on. She will force the humans to believe that they have to fight for themselfs and the sword of the heavens will be reviled and then ...will we have ultimate power." He pauses for a moment, then continued to speak. " My son...in time you will learn the values of darkness and then will you realize the truth of our being. For now you will train for this battle...i will make sure it is a surprise. Laura cringed to the thought of him being there and seeing everthing knowing their deepest secrets and helping them. Just then he turned abd walked to her she froze with fear as she closed her eyes tightly awaiting his arrivial. But when she opened her eyes she was back in her room. The sword blazing blue disappeared and she stood there gazing into a empty quit room filled with more then enough thought and feelings.The sword vanished as she watched it. her understanding was not clear yet but enough was seen to understand what was going to happen. she just had to pull it all together. Some how. The ones she believed to be good where the cause of the war and the one she thought to be by her side at the battle field was truly the one with the darkness. And the handsoe doctor was the one who casueed this war and ultimate reason. Just now it was the earth and it's people who where to be the middle and face it for them. her fist clintched and her mind became filled with anger she gazed out the window wondering if there was a soul to turn to who she could trust. Just then she remebered the sword that had shown her the truth. the sword in some way had given her the comfort and belife that there was some hope. it was up to her and her friends to defeat the wrong and make that that was suppose to be good see their fault. It had seemed the fate of the world rested on the shoudlers of just one but she saw it for what it was. It was up to her and the warriors the ones that those in that realm saw fit to be that, to defind the world and all that was in it. She knew now why those came and recruted all the others. This time she would be calling all the rules and nothing was goiing to change that.

**_Chapter 3_**

_**Diffrence between knowing and believing**_

She gazed out of the window into the beauty and thought to herself if even this was real. She got up and walked outside looking at the land that reached as far as the eye could see. It became cold as winter was creeping slowly over her home. eric was not home yet and the house seemed to get smaller. laura need to breath and fill her lungs with the air of a winter breeze. She continued to walk and smile as children raced by her. frined that soon would be fighting with her smiled and waved she did the same back. it was now a world of diffrence to her. She wasn't just waving to anyone. They where her capanions in war and freedom for the world. Her hair flowed in the wind as she arrived to a empty playground where children once where but to the setting sun the wind was sharper and cold. She wlkaed slowly to a swing set and sat down in it she slowly began to push with her feet as she began to go bck and forth. she couldn't help but to lean back and soar threw the wind. She smiled as her mind was now clear and open. Nothing seemed to matter at that moment. She was free from the trouble. Swingsets have that power to give for just a moment. tht was her moment and she took full advantave of that. She stoped and as she opened her eyes lewis stood before her. She froze for the monet. What could she say. Her words where blank but her hand and feet to the action. She stood up and smacked him. her eyes blazed with anger and her body stiff. he placed his hand to his face and then looked at her in shock. She suddenly snaped from her tranze and realized what she had done. her eyes became wide asshe cupped her hands into one enother. she whispered softly, " I'm Sorry." Her body easpressed a bit of fear as she shook her head and began to turn away. He grabed her arm gently but firm. " Laura, what was that for?" She looked back at him. She wanted to tell him but her throat closed as she pictured him with the darkness and then with her making planes, His voice was steady and gentle. She almost seemed to melt in his presence. She finally burts out as she pulled her arm from his grip. " Lewis i know who you are..." The moment of silence took forever to end. The wind swept over her face as her glassy green eyes filled with tears. he bowd his head then in that sudden moment he embraced her in his arms as he spoke to her. "Laura I'm sorry...You trusted me and i betrayed your trust with out telling you who I was. i don;t want to be the darkness...i don;t want to be apart of it. I might have been born into it but I don;t want to be it." She felt his bodies warmth agianst her's. She listened to him. But she couldn't pull herself to believe it. her head was filled with lies and truth. She forced herself to push him away. She looked at him with eyes of another as she spoke. " Can you truly say this? Know ing the truth of what is to come. Can you honestly say that you can do that to your father. Lewis...I want to believe you...I want to honestly say I trust you...I just can;t right now...I have seen so much and I just want to know more. My home this world is about to be crushed and all becasue of what happened I yours and the other world and this place that has done nothing to anyone has to pay that price. Why is that can you tell me that?" he looked into her eyes then back down. he knew the truth but there he could not say. Laura shook her head then truned away and began to walk away. he spoke up as she walked. " Laura I will tell you this...I will be here for you. and soon I will tell you what you need to know. I know right now you can;t trust anyone but those who are with you in this. I just want . No I need you to trust me as i trust you" She stoped at his last word and turned back around to the empty silence of the now night sky. he was gone. She looked around for some sign of him. but nothing was there. She walked back to the house aseric throw open the door and wraped his arms firmly around her. Oh sweet I was so worried about you. hwere were you I came hoem and you where gone. She looked up to him then back down. I was out for a walk...I neede to clear my mind. he walked her back inside. She looked at him then in that same moment her hand took action as she slaped him as well. he looked at her in shock as she raced up stairs to her room and slamed the door closes locking it behind her. He walked up the stairs and knocked at her door. Laura...what is going on? Is everthing ok? Are you ok? She answered back, " Eric I know who you are. I don;t know what you did. But this is all your fault. I don't know why your helping me except from what you told me earlier but I know this mess is all yours so right now you might want to leave me alone." her words where shaor and almost vishious. He stood there and then she could hear from her door as he left and went out side to his car. She layed down in her bed and looked up at the ceiling as her memories raced back to her mind. The car Crash the world she was in. This was her fate...She fell fast asleep in the waekness of her body only to be awoken by the sound of the calling horn. She looked around half asleep and seeing the shadows of the moon light she walked to her window and fallowed the sound of the horn. She didn;t remeber calling a meeting this early. She walked into the great hall where Eric stood with his mother and father. Lewis was there with the horn at hand. He gazed over at her catching her eyes to his. He looked away and katined to call. Laura mindgled with th crowd and all that saw her she whispered to them for not a word. They fallowed her word. She knew somthing was wrong and they had somthing to say. She wanted to hear what they had to say before being notice. She stayed hidden in the shadows of the room. Lady karum began to speak. " Angels of earth I have come to take lead of this matter for the one you have now may have pulled the sword and brung it to life she knows not what she is doing and will being ultimate down fall. She may believe that she knows and she has seen what you all see but with the eyes of the leader. She is unprepard for what lies ahead of this. Eric has been watching over her for some time and sees she has lost all thought of what she is doing." The room filled with chatter as some looked back at her in wonderane of what was going on. Lady karum continued to speak, " But there is nothing more to worry with I am here to lead you..." Before she could continued Laura's eyes began to blaze with the same power that gave the ruling and order to them sh steped forward. Lady Karum looked almost fearful over to her as she looked over to Lewis saying, " I thought you only called the lower class fights?" Lewis smiled and looked back " Well she hears all of it...time to face the truth your hinnes." Laura walked steadly to the front of the room and looked at the women. " Are you so sure...of this truth Karum. You started this and you should tell the truth.. Such a holy place you come from and still you can't hold true to the words.


End file.
